Do the Wicked Always Fall?
by MooqieLove
Summary: This is for a Disney Movie Challenge presented by spuffypotter1997. Draco wakes to find that his life has changed. He has more power and trouble than he could have ever imagined. Rated T just in case of language.
1. Disturbing News

This is for the Disney Movie Challenge set by spuffypotter1997.

The character I pulled was Draco Malfoy and I won't tell you the movie, if you know Disney at all it shouldn't be hard to figure out, although it is from a different POV. Hope you like it!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Suddenly the world darkened. With a blink the room slowly started to light. Finally Draco could see his surroundings. He lay in a marvelous golden bed with the finest green silk sheets and pillows so soft he was afraid if he laid on them fully they would crumple. Tapestries and medieval paintings covered most of the spacious room's walls. He lay back down and allowed himself to admire the great room around him.

He should have been shocked, but he was too comfortable. He had no idea where he was, but he felt like he belonged in such a majestic setting. With a sly smile, he noted that his picture was mounted above his bed, and was the largest of all. As it should be. His portrait showed him seated in a large throne, gold and green, and was happily surprised to see that a crown was mounted on his regal head. He sat up a little straighter, and for the first time since he woke he was tempted to leave the comfort of his new bed. He had to find this throne, his throne.

He had initially thought himself naked in bed, but as he got up he realized he was wearing silk green pajama bottoms to match his sheets. "This is the life," he thought as he sauntered towards the door. The door was thrust open and Draco was met with a corridor large enough to rival the halls of Hogwarts. He once again had the feeling that he should be surprised, but was as calm as if he had woken up in his own home.

His bare feet echoed as they kit the hard stone floor. He was half tempted to call out for his parents, or for anyone, but knew that if he did no one would answer. This was his, and his alone. He had at first wondered how he would find the throne in such a large castle, but soon found he knew exactly where he should go. He instinctively walked past three different halls, turned right and took the next left. He was in the largest room he had ever seen, and his hungry eyes devoured the scene. There was his throne, in the middle of the room on a raised dais.

He walked towards it and approached the steps. The throne was higher up than he had initially though and walked until he was several feet off the ground. Once he reached the top, he turned and sat. He smiled as he sank deep into the cushions both under and behind him. He closed his eyes and inhaled everything that was this large, circular room. Power.

He opened his eyes, and for the first time all morning, he was surprised. Hanging on the wall right in front of him was a gigantic oval mirror. He hadn't noticed it before, being lower to the ground must have hidden it from view. His reflection in the glass's golden frame suddenly started to ripple as though the water in a lake had been disturbed. When the glass stilled and became clear again, Draco let out a startled cry, fell out of the throne and almost tumbled down the dais, for instead of his face returning to view was a paled and bloody figure. The Bloody Baron, the ghost of Slytherin house, had replaced Draco's handsome, golden features.

"Yes, you're Majesty?" said the Bloody Baron, thinly veiled contempt in his voice.

Draco blanched. No one wanted to be on the Baron's bad side and Draco had gotten on with him well enough at Hogwarts. They both shared a certain love of the malicious which had kept Draco in the Baron's good books. Why, all of a sudden was his voice filled with hatred? Then, Draco realized what the Baron had called him.

"Majesty?" Draco asked, both frightened and exhilarated.

The Baron simply sighed and nodded, not bothering to conceal what an idiotic prat he considered the boy to be.

Draco's eyes lit up. "Explain." he demanded.

The Baron's eyes blazed, and as though this was a common occurrence, started retelling Draco's story in what seemed to be a rehearsed and tired, voice. Apparently Draco enjoyed constantly hearing his accomplishments as much as the Baron hated talking about them.

Draco had graduated Hogwarts three years ago. While he hadn't expected to finish at the top of his class, (not with that disgusting know-it-all Granger anyway), had hoped to be towards the top, and he was. But he had finished second best to that fucking Harry Potter. Draco's eyes narrowed and the Baron allowed himself a small smile, as this was the only part of the story he enjoyed. After relishing Draco's obvious discomfort, the Baron continued. Since the Dark Lord had been vanquished, Draco shoved aside his disgraced family and ran away. He found an old abandoned castle in Scotland, and used his now legal powers to make the place worthy of his presence, and making it unplottable so that no muggles could desecrate his new found home. There he made well laid plans to become the next greatest wizard. Dumbledoor was gone. Voldemort was gone. Draco had known both, and he would be greater than both. He systematically started tracking down those that had followed the Dark Lord and reached out with a feigned understand. It obviously wasn't their faults that they had been turned "evil." They were the creations of those who told rude and politically incorrect stories. He did not need to be feared, but wanted to understand and help, in return for a large slice of power. After a quiet, and inconspicuous, rise to power, Draco sat in the lap of private luxury. The people knew he ruled and had powerful protectors, but they did not know how he operated or even where to find him.

Draco smiled. Power and glory. Even Potter could not boast that he ruled a whole population.

He was a political figure, operating in the shadows. He had the means to make change where he wanted without so much as a ripple. He was unstoppable.

Suddenly Draco realized something.

"Um, Bloody Baron," he started, somewhat tentatively, "how is it you got inside that mirror?"

The baron gazed at him, positively seething. With a constricted smile he simply stated, "_You_ put me here, Sire." He said that last word as though it pained him.

Draco's eyes dilated and absorbed this massive shock. He had control over the Bloody Baron. They may have been powerful rulers in the past, but very few could say they could control what the already dead said and did.

Obviously repulsed by the shocked and prideful look on the blond boys face, the Baron let out a little, "Hahem."

Draco looked up once more, "Yes?" he asked.

"I have news from afar you may be interested in," the Baron said with a toothy grin.

"Well, what is it?" snapped Draco.

With one last look of victory, he replied, "Potter is forming a revolution." Then with a smirk the Baron disappeared from the mirror only leaving Draco's pale and shaking reflection.


	2. Draco's Plan

Hi there, second chapter is up! Hope you like it:) Again, feedback of any sort is always welcomed!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hours later, Draco sat unmoved in his throne.

Why couldn't Potter ever leave well enough alone? He ruled without excessive force and didn't impact people in their everyday life. No one else seemed to care all that much, not that their whims mattered to Draco. He was finally happy. But Potter never could stay out of the limelight.

He needed to be taken care of.

"Baron! Where are you? Get back here _now_!"

With obvious disappointment the Baron returned to face his master.

"You shrieked, sir?"

"I did not!" shrieked Draco.

"I need to get rid of that meddlesome Potter."

"Uh huh." said the clearly uninterested ghost.

"Well, you idiot, find me someone to do the job!" Draco was growing red in the face and was shaking worse than before.

The ghost inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm down. "Well, Sire, what about Severous Snape."

Draco was both embarrassed and annoyed that he had not thought of his favorite teacher right away.

"W-well…Obviously!" he sputtered. "I just _meant_ that you need to find him for me! I can't remember the last time I left this castle, you moron!"

"Of course sir," the Baron said, positively dripping with sarcasm, and vanished.

Severous Snape…Severous Snape…he had been extremely loyal to the Dark Lord in his time…until the Dark Lord killed him…Dammit!

"Baron! Baron! You buffoon get back here!"

"Yes, Master?"

"You tried to trick me! Snape is no longer with us and he wouldn't come back as a ghost. You're lucky that I thought of a better idea."

The Baron looked more than a little disappointed. He had clearly hoped to go "looking for Snape" as long as possible.

"A better idea?"

"Yes! Had Snape still been alive, Potter would never trust him! He would be the obvious choice! _But_ if we Imperio someone close to him, he'd never object to being alone with them…Get me _Hagrid_."

The Baron was upset to find that he was impressed with this new plan. It had its merits. "But he is half giant, any spell that has managed to take hold of him will not in control for long."

"We don't need it for long! He already lives by the Forbidden Forest, it's a short walk and a big oaf like him can take care of Potter easily. Find him. Deliver him to me. I'll take care of the rest."

It took less than a day to find the giant, as a creature of habit he enjoyed living on and tending to the grounds of Hogwarts. Draco had a few giants of his own in his employ, and while Hagrid is big and strong by human standards, he is nothing when matched with three full blooded members of his race. He was easily knocked out and deposited on a hill near Draco's castle (as not even those who followed Draco willingly was allowed to know where he lived). With Hagrid now within walking distance, Draco used a simple levitation charm, and with a swish and flick, Hagrid was following closely behind Draco all the way into the castle.

Hagrid had barely come to when suddenly he felt at peace, as though someone else were controlling his actions, he was glad to let them pull the strings.

Draco stared at his large puppet, looking bleary eyed into the nonexistent distance of the dungeon. He made a face of disgust as the giant smacked his lips appearing a little slower under Draco's spell.

"Now listen up you great big beast, you will lure Harry Potter into the Forbidden Forest, and _kill_ him."

The giant knotted his eyebrows together in frustration, looking a little uncomfortable. It was as though he was trying to decipher whether or not she should do this terrible thing.

Draco sighed, "Imperio!" he shouted, doubling his spell.

Hagrid's shoulders went limp and he continued busying himself with smacking his lips.

Draco smiled nastily. He deposited the will-less giant back on the hill top and waited for him to be picked up. He was to be back in bed soon, and still fairly unaware of his actions.

Draco planned to lie in bed and watch the festivities from the magic mirror he had moved.

"Show me the boy." Draco demanded.

The Baron sighed and the mirror rippled. Draco was pleased to see Harry, mostly unchanged since Hogwarts, maybe a little happier, walk through the grounds whistling, completely unaware of his present situation. He approached an old log cabin and knocked on the front door. A bleary-eyed Hagrid opened the door and with a forced smile bade Harry come in.

"Um...right." said a suddenly nervous Harry. "Is everything alright, Hagrid? Your message said it was pretty urgent." Harry glanced over at Hagrid who was twiddling with his beard.

"It's…my dragon…" Hagrid said a bit uncertainly.

"You got another one? Hagrid, how many times do we have to tell you, you live in a _wooden_ house!"

"No, er, the one from yer firs' year."

"Norbert? I thought he was with Charlie."

"He was! But I had him sen' back! I jus' missed him so much, yer know? And besides…I thought he could help with yer…_revolution_. It wouldn't be such a bad plan to ha' some dragons on yer side, would it?"

"That was really nice of you Hagrid, but we already have Charlie on board, along with most of the dragon trainers. If we have them we _do_ have the dragons."

"Oh, yeah, righ'."

Harry was a little perplexed by Hagrid's behavior, but he always got antsy when nervous.

"Well…could you, er, come visit him with me in the Forbidden Forest? I left him back there so no one could scare him. I know it'd mean a lot if he were ter see you again." Hagrid allowed himself a sheepish grin.

Harry sighed. This was much more like Hagird. He seriously doubted Norbert would feel any emotion other than hunger if Harry went to visit him, but as he was alone, and obviously had nothing to do, he knew it would only disappoint Hagrid to decline. He swept his arm towards the door and said, "After you, show me the way."

Hagrid walked out, walking slow enough for Harry to keep up. Deeper and deeper into the forest they traveled until no moonlight was visible and it was difficult to walk without tripping over something in the underbrush.

"Hagrid, where are we going? Where's Norbert?"

Suddenly, Hagrid stopped and turned. His eyes were no longer visible, but Harry could feel his glare burning into his flesh.

"Hagrid, wha-"

Suddenly, a hand the size of a dustbin clasped around Harry's neck. Harry was turned blue fast, caught too unawares to grab the wand sticking out of his back pocket. Everything was growing darker and fading from view as he gasped for breath. Gurgling noises emitted from his throat and he fell to his knees.

Draco sneered.

"Turn it off." He ordered lazily.

The Baron returned to view looking slightly shocked. "You don't want to see your orders get carried out?"

Draco had never had a stomach for violence and was easily sickened. He had seen enough to know the job was done. Potter was done. His world would live on. Now he just wanted sleep.

Back in the Forbidden Forest, without the spell casters eyes directly on the giant, Hagrid's eyes widened in shock as he saw what he was doing with his own bare hands. With a yell, he let go of Harry and feel to the forest floor.

Harry lay motionless in front of him.

The giant sobbed as he stayed at the still boy before him. How could this have happened?

He was so busy studying his murderous hands that he did not notice the boy stirring and sputtering. Not until Harry stood, still choking on air, wand fully raised, did Hagrid look up.

Hagrid was overcome with joy. He moved to hug Harry, but he shook his wand warningly at him. Hagrid sat back down.

"What…in the….bloody _hell_ was that?" Harry demanded between gasps.

"I don' know!" wailed Hagrid. "I was here, in me home! And giants…giants! They came for me! He knows, Harry! I was taken! I remember being outdoors….floating….stone walls….everywhere…and then nothing…"

Seeing the unconvinced look on Harry face, Hagrid sobbed louder. "I'm so sorry, Harry! You know I would never hurt you! Draco, must know what yer up to! Restarting the DA and all tha'."

Still not thoroughly convinced, but uncomfortable pointing his wand at his friend, he conceded. "Well, what should I do?"

"Run away! Run away Harry! You'll never be safe if you're around us! He got to me; he could get to someone else! Run! Be safe!"

Hagrid continued wailing into his hands. Harry was convinced. If he had wanted to hurt Harry, Hagrid would have asked where he was going, or asked to come with him and he had done neither. He walked over to his friend, gave him the best hug he could muster, and walked into the forest alone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hi again, please tell me what you think, or if you have any ideas or anything!

I didn't want to put this at the top and give it away but I hope you liked how Hagrid sounded, I couldn't quite remember how his "accent" was written in the book so I did what I could!


	3. The Welcome Party

Harry rushed through the forest, trying not to make a sound, jumping whenever he heard a twig snap under his feet. He had already lost track of how long he'd been gone.

Draco lay comfortably in his golden bed, still a little pale from watching the murder of Potter.

Harry stumbled and panted, trying to form a plan to stay safe. He needed to avoid the center of the Forbidden Forest as you never knew what hid there…but he needed to avoid the sunny patches as well. How could it have come to this, he thought.

Draco dozed into a light sleep. He tossed as little as he dreamt of giants and thestrals. He was in the Forbidden Forest, running, but towards something or from something he did not know. Adventures were in store for his future, but right now safety was all that mattered.

Once Harry calmed down he was able to envision a safe haven. He slowed and pictured a lonely home on a cliff. He heard the sounds of the ocean below and apparated with a pop. He felt the salty hair blow his already haphazard hair before he opened his eyes. Shell Cottage. The people inside would keep him safe, if they were willing to harbor him that is. If they were not he would understand, and simply ask them to point him in the next direction.

Draco snored loudly. The Baron was gone from his frame and the sleeping boy was reflected in the glass. Above him, in the largest painting in the room, Draco sat on his throne looking nervous and clutching his magnificent crown between his white knuckles.

Harry rapped quickly and quietly on the front door. He was hidden under his invisibility cloak as an added precaution. If he was to be turned away, he would rather that no one had even known he had visited.

Bill opened the door hesitantly, his wand raised in front of him. The light illuminating the room behind him cast shadows on his scarred face.

"Bill, it's me." Harry whispered.

His wary expression melted away and was replaced by one of pure jy.

"Oh, Harry, wonderful! Please come in, quickly."

Bill seemed genuinely happy to see Harry and he exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He walked across the threshold and as the door closed, Harry pulled off his cloak.

"'arry!" Fleur exclaimed as she examined her visitor. The dishes she had been doing dropped back into the sing as she ran over to give him a hug. "You are so skinny!" Harry smiled, she was turning into Molly before his eyes. "And covered in scratches! Where 'ave you been? You are so dirty…the cuts will get infected! I shall clean zem!" And with that she disappeared to get her medical supplies.

Bill chuckled good naturedly. "She's turned into quite the Doc since Victorie was born. Always fussing and worried about disease." Bill glowed as he talked about his wife, you could tell that he was truly happy with her.

"Oh yeah, where is little Victorie? Is she sleeping? I hope I haven't woken her by coming here."

"Oh, don't you worry. Victorie sleeps…well, like a baby. I don't think a blast-ended skrewt could wake her up."

After a moment's pause, Bill smiled sheepishly. "There's, uh, someone else here too…"

A look of panic flashed across his face as Harry remembered what Hagrid had said. _He got to me; he could get to someone else._

"Oh, no, no, Harry! It's okay!" Harry relaxed a little bit. "It's just that, uh, someone was a little nervous when you didn't come home last night…and well…"

Harry lit up as he caught sight of magnificent red hair flying down the staircase.

"Harry!" she screamed, running to throw her arms around him.

"Ginny!" he returned. "I am so sorry, I didn't think to tell you I was visiting Hagrid, I didn't think it would be a big deal…I don't really understand how things got so out of control so fast."

Ginny gasped as she realized that the neck she was clutching was starting to show a purple and blue hand print.

"_Hagrid_ did this to you?" she looked positively shocked, and Bill who had taken no notice previously stood dumbfounded.

"It was…kind of…an accident…" Harry said lamely, trying to protect his large friend.

"How can _that_ be an accident?" She pointed at his neck to further her point. "He could have crushed your windpipe with those giant hands of his."

"Well, it wasn't really an accident…Hagrid came to soon enough to save my life…I think he was put under the Imperius curse."

The small group gasped yet again as they took in the information. At that moment Fleur reentered the room with a basin, some towels, some putty-like concoction and her wand in hand. Ginny instantly turned pink. She had still not completely warmed up to Fleur, but she was able to hide her red face with a look of bashfulness. It suited Fleur to think that Ginny was intimidated by her and therefor she never questioned it.

Harry hid a smile. Whenever this look appeared it reminded him of when he had first met Ginny, forever running and hiding, not daring to speak to the "Famous Harry Potter." Who would have known then that they would be together forever? Now that he knows her properly, he is forever impressed with her cunning. Looking bashful when she was actually angry. Looking bewildered when she is actually calculating and analyzing. As much as he loves her, he feels that she would have made a great Slytherin and a powerful enemy. Love swelled within him and he was thankful, once again, that she was on his side.

Fluer ushered him into a chair and started her work while Bill looked on lovingly and Ginny appeared sweet and nervous in the corner. Harry gave her a sheepish smile and allowed Fluer to fuss and fix him. She coated his neck with the noxious-smelling putty, explaining that it should rapidly heal the tender skin underneath as well as take away the tell-tale blue. At the same time she was doing this, her soap-filled basin and cloth danced around him, cleaning his abrasions at its own will.

Ginny excused herself from the room and returned holding the hand of a little boy with teal hair that clashed spectacularly with all the flaming redheads.

"Teddy!" Harry exclaimed, truly happy he had been brought along as well.

Teddy sneezed in greeting.

"I was going to leave him with Ron and Hermione, but they've got so much going on with planning for the baby, and Teddy's got such horrible hay fever this season."

Teddy sneezed again as if to prove her point.

"Awe, come here little man." Harry leaned down and opened his arms wide for a hug, careful not to get any putty on the little boy. While Harry still felt responsible for the deaths of Remus and Tonks, he felt immensely blessed to get to care for their boy.

Harry wrapped his arms around the three year old. As he released him, he saw that his shocking teal hair had transformed to a shaggy black. He beamed. Harry always felt so special when he did this.

Fleur finished fussing over Harry and returned to the dishes she had left in the kitchen sink. As she left the room Ginny relaxed visibly and returned to her normal porcelain shade. Now that he was able to, Harry got up and gave her a proper greeting, bringing her into a tight embrace and kissing her sweetly. She turned pink at once and Harry knew that this time wasn't to hide her anger.


End file.
